Décadence
by Bymeha
Summary: De la neige. Des flocons, blancs, purs, parfaits. Et parmi tout ce blanc, un mage déchu, ses pensées, ses souvenirs. L'infirmité dans un monde de pureté. Ce dont il se souvient, et ce qu'il ne parvient pas à oublier ; parce que Rufus n'oublie jamais. Petit OS sur Rufus Lohr, de Sabertooth. Label SPPS.


Bonjour ou bonsoir !

Aujourd'hui, je vous propose un petit OS dédié à la SPPS et concentré sur Rufus Lohr, personnage au combien populaire nous provenant tout droit de l'Arc des Grands Jeux Magiques. Cet OS devait être un défi lancé par **Queenie-sama** pour un Grey/Rufus au départ, mais j'ai trouvé que c'était mieux comme ça. Ceci-dit, une suite est normalement prévue, du point de vue de Grey cette fois-ci, nyhéhé. :3

Fatigue et sayCet, merci de me donner des moments de transe pour écrire des choses comme celles-ci. Je me permets de vous conseiller **Chromatic Birds**, **Easy** ou **15**, de sayCet, pour lire tout ça. ( Et puis qui sait, peut-être que ça vous inspirera vous aussi, héhé. )

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Chronologie :** Bien après les Grands Jeux Magiques.

**Genre :** Angst

**Rating :** K+

**Personnage :** Rufus Lohr, de Sabertooth.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Il neigeait.

Sous ses yeux s'étendaient de nombreuses collines aux courbes rondes plus ou moins régulières, toutes recouvertes d'un épais manteau blanc. Au loin, il pouvait distinguer d'imposants et menaçants pics montagneux, dont la pointe dominait même les nuages, aussi blancs que le reste. Le ciel, pâle mais clair, transportait d'épaisses masses cotonneuses qui recouvraient la terre d'une myriade de petits flocons blancs, lentement mais sûrement.

Tout était blanc. Pur. Silencieux. D'un calme apaisant, englobant, pénétrant.

Parfois, un groupement de sapins brisait la régularité du paysage. Les conifères se dressaient fièrement vers le ciel, la plupart recouverts d'une neige qui se faisait de plus en plus importante sur leurs branches d'un vert sombre ; mais qu'importe. Ils tenaient bon. Ils étaient là parce qu'ils avaient un rôle à jouer. Ils étaient là pour retenir la neige, lorsque celle-ci venait tout engloutir sur son passage. Il s'en souvenait, parce qu'il l'avait lu dans un livre, il y a de ça des années auparavant.

Le mage eut un soupir navré, tout en réajustant son chapeau rouge orné d'un élégant plumage sur ses cheveux blonds comme le blé, aussi lisses que d'habitude. Il n'y avait aucun village aux alentours, et le plus proche devait se trouver à une bonne vingtaine de kilomètres d'ici ; leur existence n'était-elle donc pas vaine ? Devaient-ils encore vivre, alors qu'ils ne servaient à personne ici ? Ne devraient-ils pas tout bonnement disparaître de la surface du monde, puisque ce dernier n'avait nullement besoin d'eux ? Disparaître, s'effacer et laisser le blanc et la pureté dominer ?

Un voile de pensées sombres vint recouvrir son regard, déjà bien lointain, à des lieues de la réalité qu'il ne cherchait qu'à fuir par tous les moyens possibles. N'était-ce pas également son cas, après tout ?

Le vent souffla, soulevant une myriade de flocons scintillants avec lui. Autour, pas un son, pas un bruit ; seulement sa respiration — et son cœur meurtri, peut-être.

Et lui, devrait-il continuer à vivre, alors que sa guilde a été démantelée ? Était-il utile à qui que ce soit, maintenant qu'il n'était qu'une pauvre âme errante, sans but ni convictions, sans désirs ou motivations ?

Un faible rayon de soleil surgit d'entre les deux flancs de deux montagnes côte à côte ; et, bientôt, Rufus pût sentir une douce chaleur, infime et minime, mais bien réelle caresser sa peau. La neige se mit à scintiller, toujours plus fière, plus brillante, plus belle, pureté incarnée dans un monde en pleine décadence.

La neige. De l'eau congelé qui tombait en de légers flocons blancs dès lors que la température passait en dessous du stade de zéro degrés Celsius. Plus lente, parce que sa masse n'était pas la même, se laissant transporter au grès du vent. Plus jolie, car faite de différentes formes, plus étonnantes les unes que les autres.

Une création parfaite, avec ses flocons et leur forme stylisée. Celle qui accompagnait les contes pour enfants, les légendes les plus grandes. Celle qui, même imparfaite, représentait la pureté même de ce monde — ou du moins ce qu'il en restait.

Il s'en souvenait.

Il s'en souvenait parce qu'une domestique le lui avait dit, alors qu'il n'était lui-même qu'au service du fils d'un riche noble, lors de cette époque qu'il aurait tant voulu oublier.

Cette époque où on l'avait forcé à se souvenir de tout, à retenir tout, pour un autre. Cette époque où les leçons qu'on lui inculquait n'étaient pas les siennes, où ces codes de conduites et ces règles qui lui étaient imposées n'étaient pas les siennes. Ces quelques années où il avait dû jouer le rôle du faible, pour un autre que lui qui se disait supérieur à sa personne, à cause du pouvoir désolant que l'argent lui donnait.

Le pouvoir de l'argent. Une chose bien injuste, destinée à faciliter la vie d'autres personnes et à rendre celle des autres impossible. Il s'en souvenait ; mais cette fois-ci, il l'avait apprit à ses dépends, en même temps que le dédain, la douleur et la solitude. Pas dans un livre.

Oh, il aurait voulu oublier. Il aurait tant, tant voulu oublier ; mais rien à faire. À chaque fois que son esprit se trouvait ailleurs qu'absorbé par la tâche qu'il était entrain de faire, tout lui revenait en mémoire, avec une exactitude déconcertante. Et il se souvenait, se souvenait, incapable de penser à autre chose et d'oublier ; et ses souvenirs le torturaient, pendant des secondes, des minutes, des heures, des jours des semaines des mois des années, sans que ça ne s'arrête.

Il se souvenait.

Mais il y avait eut Sabertooth. Sabertooth, cette guilde qui n'acceptait que les plus forts, les meilleurs d'entre tous. Sabertooth, qui l'avait invité à les rejoindre, lui.

Lui, ce pauvre domestique qui ne savait que reproduire ce qu'on lui demandait de faire, qui mémorisait et apprenait tout ce que son maître devait retenir ; parce qu'il était riche et feignant et lui qu'un pauvre esclave forcé d'obéir pour vivre, parce que c'était toujours mieux que de vivre dehors lui avait dit sa pauvre mère avant de le laisser, parce que ça lui permettra de mener une vie meilleure que la sienne, loin des hommes malveillants et aux mauvaises intentions.

Si seulement elle avait sût à quel point elle s'était trompée. À quel point il avait souffert, lui aussi.

Sabertooth. Sabertooth, dont il avait fièrement affiché le symbole en partant de ce domaine, sans se retourner, prenant un malin plaisir à narguer ses anciens maîtres. Sabertooth, pour qui il avait combattu avec gloire et fierté, grâce à cette incroyable magie qui puisait sa source même dans sa mémoire, qu'il avait tant entraînée.

Sabertooth. Sabertooth, au maître cruel et sans pitié, aux membres soumis et à qui il était défendu de perdre et de flancher. Sabertooth et sa doctrine implacable, que tous devaient à tout prix respecter.

Sabertooth, la guilde où tous avaient désiré entrer. Mais Sabertooth où tous faisaient ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour ne pas se faire bannir, aussi. Surtout, même.

Il se souvenait. Des cris étouffés et des larmes de ceux qui avaient fait l'erreur de perdre. Des regards suppliants et torturés de ceux qu'on retrouvait bien souvent sans vie le lendemain ou quelques heures à peine plus tard, parce que c'était trop dur, trop honteux, trop, tout simplement.

Sabertooth. Cette même Sabertooth qui avait finit par perdre au Tournoi des Grands Jeux Magiques, lorsque le tigre lui-même avait perdu face à la colère de la reine des fées. Sabertooth, qui s'était soudainement retrouvée sans maître, sans ses dragons, sans rien pour la guider.

Sabertooth, qui avait finit par disparaître, tout simplement — parce que le tigre n'était plus, parce qu'il avait perdu ses dents, fières et menaçantes. Sabertooth qu'il avait quitté à contre-cœur il y avait déjà quelques mois de cela, après de longues années d'une douloureuse et lente agonie, d'un espoir peu à peu étouffé de voir la grande Sabertooth retrouver sa gloire et sa fierté d'antan ; Sabertooth, écrasée par la grande et lumineuse Fairy Tail vers qui même les dragons s'étaient dirigés.

Sabertooth, qui lui avait offert des combats dont il se souviendra tout au long de sa misérable vie. Sabertooth, qui lui avait donné un nom et une réputation bien inutiles aujourd'hui.

Rufus Lohr, le poète à la lune rouge. Incontestablement l'un des mages les plus puissants de Fiore ; le Grand Rufus, qui n'avait jamais enregistré aucune défaite.

Il neigeait. Doucement, presque gentiment, un flocon vint se poser sur la peau pâle et déjà froide de sa joue, juste en dessous du masque qui dissimulait constamment ses yeux.

Parce qu'il était là pour ça. Pour montrer qu'il n'était qu'un acteur, un personnage destiné à disparaître lorsque la pièce s'achèvera ; lorsque son rôle s'achèvera.

Son rôle avait déjà prit fin. Après un dernier salut, la rose épanouie et resplendissante de beauté qu'il était avait été tout bonnement jetée au sol, et toute sa grâce, toute sa gloire s'étaient échouées avec lui.

Grey Fullbuster l'avait vaincu. De par son courage et sa détermination à gagner pour ses amis, le mage de glace lui avait montré des choses qu'il s'était montré tout bonnement incapable de reproduire, tant elles étaient nombreuses, puissantes, preuves même de sa volonté inébranlable.

Il était tombé, lui, le grand Rufus Lohr. Il était tombé et n'avait pas osé se relever, tant la honte qui l'avait submergé fut grande. Il était tombé, et on l'avait dépouillé de tout ce qu'il avait ; sa gloire, son honneur, sa dignité.

Mais lorsqu'il se réveilla, Grey Fullbuster n'était plus là. Sting et Rogue n'étaient plus là. Dame Minerva et son père n'étaient plus là.

Orga lui avait jeté un bref regard, dans lequel il pût lire une compassion qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans les yeux de son co-équipier. Alors il avait comprit ; il avait perdu, lui aussi. Lamentablement.

Sabertooth, la grande Sabertooth était tombée.

Rufus s'arrêta de marcher, soudainement épuisé. Son corps lui envoyait des vagues de chaud et de froid qu'il eut du mal à discerner, trop concentré sur sa respiration qui s'était faite pauvre et sa vision trouble. Le monde, si pur, si blanc, s'était soudainement mis à tanguer autour de lui, instable, comme s'il ne voulait pas de lui sur ses terres.

Alors Rufus s'écroula sur le sol blanc et froid, qui l'accueillit en amortissant sa chute dans un bruit sourd. Ses yeux distinguaient encore à peine la forme des nuages et le halo de buée qui s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes lorsque les griffes de l'inconscience mordirent peu à peu son esprit, gagnant du terrain de seconde en seconde. D'élégantes petites tâches blanches et lumineuses troublèrent sa vision.

Mais Rufus ne lutta pas. S'il fallait que sa fin soit écrite comme cela, soit. Il ne luttait pas, ne luttera pas.

Disparaître dans autant de pureté ne le gênait pas — au contraire. Il serait la goutte de sang dans la neige immaculée. La rose fanée sur un sol entièrement blanc. L'infirmité dans un monde de pureté.

Il s'appelait Rufus Lohr, le ménestrel chantant à la lune rouge.

Le mage eut le temps de sentir une larme s'écouler de ses yeux pour glisser le long de sa tempe, presque brûlante. Une seule, qu'il ne tenta même pas de retenir, tant il était épuisé, éreinté, las de tout cela. Une seule qui fut le reflet de tout ce qu'il avait perdu.

Il s'appelait Rufus Lohr, l'un des meilleurs mages de Fiore. Ceux à qui il avait arraché la victoire le nommaient le ménestrel chantant à la lune rouge, tant il pouvait être précis, élégant, plein de grâce et, surtout, d'une étrange et bien triste poésie.

Et puis il y avait eut Fairy Tail. Grey Fullbuster. Sa dignité. Sa gloire déchue, et tout le reste — tout ce qu'il n'avait plus.

Il s'appelait Rufus Lohr, et il était devenu le perdant.

* * *

Quelque chose d'assez triste, donc. J'attends vos avis, positifs comme négatifs !

Merci pour votre lecture et à bientôt ! **ET VIVE LA SPPS ! **

_Bymeha_


End file.
